The present invention relates generally to a light emitter apparatus that disperses light from a light source to a target or desired area. Light emitters can be configured to produce a variety of different lit appearances or lighting profiles.
More particularly, this invention pertains to an edge-lit lighting apparatus. Conventional edge-lit lighting systems include a light source that projects light through an edge of a light guide. As the light travels through the light guide, the light can be reflected downward or generally in a direction transverse to a primary emission direction from the light source. Conventional solutions can allow light to pass through the light guide without being reflected toward the target area, which can undesirably decrease the overall efficiency of the lighting system. Additionally, conventional solutions can allow a direct view of the light source which can produce an undesirable glare for an observer of the lighting apparatus.
What is needed, then, are improvements in edge-lit lighting systems.